mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixolotl
|size = 3 x 3}} Description The Pixolotl was released on March 24, 2017. It is lime green and looks similar to an axolotl. Its tail is a much darker shade of green and is very thick compared to its body. It has squares on the sides of its tail, which when tapped, cause the tail to light up as if a volume equalizer, and create sound. The tail's lights are green near the body and fade to orange as they progress towards the end of the tail. The front limbs are much larger than its hind limbs which means it can easily do a handstand. Front feet have four toes, while the hind feet have three (14 toes total). It has red spikes on its cheeks. Thin pixelated whiskers/a moustache dangles from its face and pixelated frills adorn it's head, one of which has pink fringe. The eyelids, lips and the start of its moustache are blue. (The moustache fades to maroon.) The eyes themselves are faded yellow with black pixelated pupils and no irises. All over its body, it has very noticeable square shaped scales, thus increasing the "pixel" motif. Finally, it has a humanoid tongue and two pointed teeth in the bottom corner of its mouth. Song Pixolotl plays an 8-bit synthesizer by tapping its tail with its feet. It can also sound similar to a laser harp. Powering Up To power up the Pixolotl, you must zap the following quantity and type of eggs into its inventory: * 6 Entbrat * 6 Riffs * 10 Scups * 8 Pummels * 8 T-Rox * 14 Cybops * 10 Fwogs Or it can be powered up with 1860 and no eggs. Once you zap the first egg into the Pixolotl, a 14-day time limit starts and all eggs must be zapped within that time. Teasers Pirolotl teaser.gif It was teased on the MSM Facebook and Twitter pages with a crossword puzzle. The puzzle's clues are in the form of gymnastics moves drawn in the spaces around the area. Colored letters from the puzzle spell out the monster's name. 1) Cartwhee(L) 2) Elb(O)wstand 3) S(P)lits 4) E(X)tension 5) Backf(L)ip 6) Br(I)dge 7) S(O)mersalt 8) Hands(T)and Answer: P I X O L O T L Strategy Pixolotl requires the air island, though it is strongly recommended to buy the earth island before trying to wake it up. The cold island is useless for waking it up because all the eggs have the earth element. Start by breeding the entbrats, riffs, scubses, and cybobs. Breed the entbrats and riffs with the rares or the 1+3 element monsters. Breed the 3 element monsters with the rares or 3+4 element monters (be careful with 3+4 element monsters, as this can breed an ethereal). Once the entbrats and riffs are done, breed the pumels on the plant island and more scubses on the air island. Once the scubses and pumels are done, breed the T-roxes and more cybobs on the water islands. Do the fwogs once they are done. Name Origin The name is a combonation of "pixel" and "axolotl", a Mexican salamander. Notes * Its description references 3 old school video games: Pong, Ice Climbers, and Super Mario Bros. * Because all the monsters required to wake up Pixolotl have the Earth element, Cold Island can't be used when breeding the eggs. * This Wublin is the third wublin not to have its music in the Wublin Island soundtrack. The first one is Scargo and the latter is Astropod. *In real life, axolotl do not have scales, as they are amphibians, which have bare skin. *Several of this monster's possible names reference retro video games; 'Gettlemear' references Metal Gear, 'Kidic' references Kid Icarus, 'Vasselcania' references Castlevania, 'Curbee' references the Kirby games, and 'Metroyd' is a nod to Metroid. Category:Wublins Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity